


同伴

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Pieck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	同伴

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Comrade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241351) by [meikuree (rillarev)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillarev/pseuds/meikuree)



子弹擦着阿妮的发丝飞过，准确无误地击中她身后偷袭者的脑袋。尚且温热的鲜血溅到脸上时，她并不感到恐惧，啃噬过同类血肉的怪物不应当对生命的毁灭产生不必要的情绪，可她的心脏仍然因恐惧，因难以抑制的渴望与憎恶颤栗起来——她的瞳孔正对着漆黑的枪口，端在皮克手中的枪稳稳地瞄准着她的方向，那小小的黑点一旦与视线相接便化身无底的黑洞，将她的全部心神血肉瞬间吸入其中绞碎成殷红的流沙滴入奔流的星河。或许下一秒她的手指就会扣动扳机，子弹从眉心射穿颅骨在大脑中炸裂，她难以抑制地这样想，感到浑身的血液冰冷地沸腾。

“走了，阿妮。”但她想象的事情并未发生，皮克放下枪，用没有任何异常的声音微笑着喊她的名字。

她的脚步犹豫了片刻，还是顺从地走到皮克的身边，却猝不及防地被她微凉的双手捧住了脸，枪管靠在她的脸颊：“别动。”她说，阿妮僵硬地望着她，感到皮克的手指掠过她的鬓发，甩落在地的，是一滴不属于她的鲜血。

“好了。”皮克莞尔，若无其事地继续向前走去。

“皮克。”她跟在后面，低低地喊了同伴的名字，“……你的枪法不错。”

皮克闻言，转头对她露出一个轻快的微笑：“谢谢。”

阿妮默默地低下头去，她不知道自己为什么要说这种话，简直毫无意义，不像是她平时会做的蠢事。她不指望皮克会察觉到她微妙的心情——最好不要，因为连她自己也弄不明白自己到底在想些什么。

皮克却忽然问：“为什么露出这种表情？阿妮，你害怕吗？”

“哈？”出乎意料的问题让她慌忙地掩饰起自己的心虚，好在她一向都是以这样冷淡的态度示人，可皮克回过头来，用那双仿佛能看透一切的眼睛望着她。

“如果我的枪法并不那么好，子弹就会打中你哦。”皮克用没有拿枪的手轻轻点了点自己的太阳穴,“如果我无意或有意，打偏那么一点点，它就会穿过你的脑袋。”

就算打中了又怎么样，拥有巨人之力的我们，根本不在乎这种伤口……但她没有把这想法说出口：“如果没有把握，你不会开枪的。”

“就那样信任我吗？”皮克忽然笑起来。

“说什么信任不信任……”这话有些奇怪，阿妮忍不住看了她一眼，但皮克的神色并没有任何异常，“我只不过是，了解你的枪法罢了。”

“有没有那么一瞬间，你想过我会向你开枪？”

“怎么会。”

怎么会没有呢……想过的，她当然想过，不止一次地想过，就在片刻之前还在这样想着。不知为何，皮克可能向她开枪，她可能死在皮克的枪下，这一荒唐的、毫无根据的、就连浮现于脑海都令人感到罪恶的想法，令她恐惧颤栗，令她疯狂着迷。或许是因为皮克持枪瞄准的模样非常迷人，或许是好奇透过瞄准的眼睛自己在皮克心中到底是怎样的面目，或许是被自己死于同伴枪下的疯狂想法蛊惑了心神，她的的确确幻想过自己被皮克射出的子弹击中的感觉。

那怎么也称不上甜美吧。可危险的滋味像是烈酒中的辛辣，呛出眼泪又令人着魔。

“难道因为我是同伴，所以阿妮觉得我不会向你开枪吗？好像不过是随口开着玩笑，她这样问。

“难道你会背叛吗？”阿妮反问。

“背叛谁？”皮克轻笑了一声，阿妮知道自己问了一个愚蠢的问题——难道会有人回答，我会背叛马莱吗？于是她在一阵短暂的沉默后开口：“背叛我……”

皮克微微睁大了眼睛，似乎对此相当意外，但她很快地回答：“不，我不会背叛我的同伴。”

“我是说……你会背叛我吗？”她执拗地重复了一遍。

阿妮想皮克是明白她的意思的，不然她不会转过脸去，逃开了自己的目光。皮克终究是没有回答这个问题，她只是微微仰起脸，望向天际的硝烟，炮弹的呼啸声里夹杂着人类被巨人啃噬的凄厉惨叫。

在这沉默里，阿妮便不知道还能说些什么，夕阳将远天烧成一片血色，她觉得自己今天总是在做一些无意义的事情，她不愿去想那到底是为了什么。她们肩并着肩走在废墟之中，火在千疮百孔的城市里肆意飘荡。

“这一战后，你们就要前往帕拉迪岛了吧？”皮克忽然说。

“是有这么回事……所以？”

“在那座岛上，总会和那里的人一起生活吧，也总有那么一天，会夺走一起生活的人们的性命。阿妮会遇到新的同伴，也注定要背叛同伴。”

“不算是同伴吧……那种从一开始就注定要欺骗背叛的，虚假的关系……”

“那什么是真实的，阿妮？”皮克凝视着她的眼睛，“是这身相同的军装所担保的关系吗？还是巨人的力量所联结的命运？”

“你知道这也不过是虚假的。”她继续说道，“你比谁都更不在乎这一切，阿妮——果真如此，你为什么害怕？”

恐惧着背叛的你，渴望着背叛的你，究竟在相信着什么？

但她似乎并不执着于一个回答，在阿妮的沉默里，她忽然在着火的废墟中奔跑起来，阿妮被她牵住了手，于是跟着她跑起来，在无边无际的硝烟与烈火中，她抬起头，看到血色的残阳沉没在云海之中。


End file.
